Kiss the Girl
by JadeAshes
Summary: A Disney songfic. Will Robin finally gather enough courage to tell Starfire his feelings for her? Rated for safty. [RobStar, obviously]


&&&&

**Kiss the Girl**

"These are angelfish." The raven haired boy pointed out the colorful fish to the red-headed alien beside him. "And those white ones, the ones that are coming from under the sand, those are sunfish."

Robin looked across the rowboat at Starfire, who was peering excitedly over the edge. An ecstatic smile was covering her face as the Boy Wonder told her about the different species of fish that lived on the reef surrounding the Titan's Island. Robin watched the crimson beauty with a small smile creeping onto his lips.

_**Percussion**_

A light shower of rain, barely felt, fell from the blue-gray sky.

_**Strings**_

Somewhere on the island, crickets began playing their miniature violins.

_**Winds**_

A light breeze began blowing across the reeds on the beach close to where the rowboat drifted, making them whistle softly.

_**Words**_

Starfire sensed she was being watched and turned to Robin, who quickly looked back down into the darkening water. After a moment Robin returned his stare to the Tamaranian princess, unable to keep his gaze off her for much time.

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Robin's thoughts turned to more than just Starfire's beauty.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**Possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

As she turned to face him he leaned forward ever so slightly.

_**Sing with me now**_

Robin suddenly pulled back thinking: _Oh, I can't do it! I may be able to fight psychotic villains, but I can't kiss the girl of my dreams!_ He was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

**_Ain't it a shame? Too bad_**

_**He gonna miss the girl**_

While Starfire was watching Robin look at everything but her, the small boat floated into a tiny, willow-covered inlet on the island.

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy ya' better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

Starfire only smiled sweetly as Robin once again turned his gaze to her.

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

Robin tried to summon up his courage the way he did in a fight, but it seemed that the greater forces wanted him to do this on his own.

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

The normally, Boy Wonder finally decided to wait a while longer before he did the daring deed.

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Robin and Starfire floated along, listening to the music that the night had brought with it.

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**Float along**_

_**And listen to this song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

Robin again leaned closer to Starfire and this time she leaned towards him too. _No going back now_, Robin thought resolutely.

_**Shalalalalalalah**_

_**The music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

They moved towards one another slowly. _One jump_, he thought, _just one big jump across this gap._

_**You got to**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

They shifted slightly forward again.

_**You wanna**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

They moved closer until they were a few inches from one another's nose.

_**You gotta**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

Their faces were millimeters apart now.

_**Go on and**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

And in one fluid movement the distance was closed and their lips met. The kiss lasted just a few moments, but each of them remembered it feeling like eons.

Though unbeknownst to them, Robin and Starfire had a witness to their first kiss. But as that friend ducked back into the secret passage he knew he would never tell anyone about what he had just seen. Not only would he probably endure large amounts of physical pain, but this was Robin and Starfire's special moment and Beast Boy would gladly be tortured 'till death before he told anyone. And after death was only if he told the secret at all.

&&&&

Oh (wipes a tear from eye) I just love happy endings! Ahem, thanks again for reading, please leave a review on the doorstep. And join me again for the next story (which should be posted next week or something)!

ASAP (As-Sincerely-As-Possible), JadeAshes


End file.
